


Sorry, not sorry

by mantismantis



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Banter, F/M, Gen, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Morning After, NSFW, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantismantis/pseuds/mantismantis
Summary: Hi guys! It is my personal opinion that our beloved Ginko-san is a little bit freaky! This is some next-day banter. I wrote this probably like a year ago and I'm uploading it because I'm bored. Enjoy!
Relationships: Ginko (Mushishi)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Sorry, not sorry

As always, the trip was quiet, except for the sounds of the world around you. Ginko wasn’t really much for small talk during these periods of long travel, you had learned. Normally, you were happy to comply with this unspoken agreement— the quiet never did you any harm, and Ginko was pleasant company regardless of whether or not he made conversation with you. 

Today, however, there was something on your mind. 

“I saw you,” you said, trying to be as straightforward as possible. “Last night. You know?”

Ginko continued on walking in front of you without missing a step, but the silence that hung in the air felt a bit more weighted now. “Forgive me for making assumptions,” he said, choosing his words carefully, “But you don’t sound like you’re terribly upset about it. You also didn’t stop. Or try to stop me.”

You blushed at his retort, suddenly very thankful that he was keeping his eyes on the trail ahead of him instead of back at you. It was true that you weren’t entirely against the idea, but... “You could have at least asked first.”

Ginko hummed. “You’re right. My apologies.” After a brief pause, he added, “I let my impulses get the better of me. Not that that’s any kind of excuse, of course.” 

You could tell that he was being sincere, but he was supposed to be in trouble right now, so you chose to let him hang for a moment before you graced him with a response. “I’ll let it slide.”

After that, the quiet became a bit uncomfortable. Was that really going to be where the subject would be put to rest? You were decidedly more thankful than you should have been when Ginko (finally!) stopped walking and turned to face you.

“Any chance you might forgive me a second time?” His expression was straight, but his words were playful. 

You couldn’t help the red on your face this time, not with him looking right at you, but you managed to keep an even tone. “Wouldn’t you rather join me?”

“I like to watch,” he said matter-of-factly, but when he broke eye contact for a split second, you knew you’d managed to embarrass him a little, too. He cleared his throat. “Maybe later, though.”

He liked to watch? He certainly wouldn’t make a joke about this sort of thing— at least, you didn’t think he would. You considered his proposition. After having caught him peeping on you the previous night, it was safe to assume that the friendly, casual acquaintanceship you’d originally had with Ginko was probably done for. So what was to happen now?

“Was last night the first time?” You asked.

“Yes,” he answered promptly. The ghost of a smirk played the corner of his mouth. As he continued, he lowered his voice slightly. “Though, I’d be lying if I said that I’d never thought about it before.” 

Interesting. 

“And this would just be a physical thing?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Ginko half-shrugged. “I don’t really get around much.”

You frowned. “You don’t want me to ‘put on a show’ for you, do you?”

To your relief, he shook his head quickly. “No, no, definitely not. That would ruin it.” 

“And you would be hiding?”

“Yeah, I’d prefer that.” He cleared his throat again. “Of course, you would be fully aware of me, since you know now. But the idea is—“

“The idea is that you’re ‘spying’ on me,” you finish for him.

“Yeah.” He looked almost sheepish. It was kind of fun to have him cornered.

“So you’d want me to just pretend like you’re not even there?”

“Bingo.”

You decided to torture him just a little bit more by pretending to actually think about it for a few moments. He was trying to act composed, but you felt like this couldn’t possibly be an easy thing to ask somebody to do, and it wasn’t often you got to see Ginko squirm. You waited to reply until he shifted his weight in a small tell of discomfort.

“You’re a fucking weirdo, Ginko,” you said to him, cracking a smile, “but yeah, sure. You’ve got my permission.”

He stared at you for a moment, obviously sifting through possible responses to find one that would be appropriate for such an abnormal situation. “Thanks,” he eventually settled on, and then he turned and started walking again. You followed.

“No problem. I’ll forget you’re even there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too wimpy to write porn so this is about all I've got. Somebody else write the porn for me.


End file.
